Gundam Wing Rebirth: Special Edition
by RokettmanX
Summary: After long wait, I have UPDATED! 25 years after Endless Waltz a new threat rises to destory Earth and they accomplish. Trowa and Duo remain as the only Gundam pilots still alive. So they thought... Plz Review, All thoughts and flames are appreciated!
1. Episode 1: Battle of Earth

Hi. Thanks for coming and reading Gundam Wing Rebirth: Special Edition. You probably never heard of it, but back along time ago I wrote a Gundam Wing series and this is it. To most of you this isn't a special edition because you probably never read the original. Sit back and get the popcorn.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters or anything related to Gundam Wing.  
  
Universe is once again at peace, 25 years after the war started by Mariemaia (Endless Waltz) and all the space stations have been destroyed according to the UN peace law. The peace was signed and according to it, there shall be peace as long as they live. But a new race, called the Indus, looking to attack Earth, but was friendly to them, was thought as enemies. So the earth attacked them on the moon, the home of their main base and wiped half of their force out. They did not break the peace, since according the people who signed it Indus never signed the treaty. The Indus got angry with the Unified Federation (all those who signed peace treaty) and attacked Earth. They did not attack with Mobile Suits, because Mobile Suits no longer exists but now its Gears that will rule. A gear is a type of mobile suit but more durable and can withstand a lot of damage. There is one secret mobile suit hidden in the earth called a "Gundam" and its power is extraordinary piloted by Heero Yuy back in the battle with OZ. 4 years after the war with Mariemaia, Relena Peacecraft, his wife, was assassinated by an Arabian terrorist. Heero went on a wild rampage until he regained his conscious. He hid himself in shadow until Quatre talked some sense unto him but shortly after that, Quatre was missing. Soon after that, Wufei was killed in a gear fight, messing around with his freinds. Five they're were who piloted the 5 Gundams but now 3 live to tell the tale. . The 3 left, swore to never use their Gundams again, and to never speak of them, but unless there was an extreme war and fate needed them to fight. But soon is the attack on Earth and the Federation doomed to its fate.  
  
Episode 1: The Battle of Earth  
  
"Sir incoming ships from space," said a radar postman.  
  
"What? Whose are they?" said the general.  
  
"They appear to be Indus Dropships and Capital ships. They're on a intercept course for earth"  
  
"Holy Shit. I bet they are still pissed from our last attack. Well, What are you waiting for? Inform the President and launch are gears and ships."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Over in Washington DC, in the Capital Building,  
  
"Sir. Straight from Radar Station #3" says the Chief advisor.  
  
"Well?" said the President.  
  
"Over hundreds of Indus Dropships and Capital ships are on a direct course for Earth. Over 200 gears will be at their disposal. We might not have enough. The post has launched 30 gears. They won't hold."  
  
"They will hold! Launch all gears on Earth"  
  
Back up in space as the 30 gears go toward the Indus.  
  
"Split up! Hold your positions! Don't let anything through! Most of us will die, but you'll die with honor" says Herrose Kikaine, the leader of the squad.  
  
"For the Federation!!!"  
  
Then the all the pilots saw what is known as, "The Great Storm."  
  
"Holy crap! There's like a million of them" says one of the pilots.  
  
"Keep your cool! Just kick their ass hard" said Herrose. "They're here!"  
  
Then out of the Dropships came, what looked like million of gears, advancing toward them firing bullets at them.  
  
"They will die like all the others did" said an Indus pilot.  
  
"Ahhh shove it!" said an Fed. Pilot.  
  
"They got Rocketeers and," said a Fed. Pilot cut off as his gear exploded from enemy fire.  
  
"Shit!" said Herrose. "Our men are going down like flies. Stay out there, and wait for back-up!"  
  
"Were going to die!" said a scared pilot.  
  
"Shut up and wait for back-up!" said Herrose.  
  
"The cavalry has arrived!" said one of the new pilots.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here." said Herrose. "They got some plan up their sleeve. Their gears aren't charging. They're protecting the ships"  
  
"I need covering fire!" said a Fed. Pilot.  
  
"You got it." The pilot started firing at the gears up ahead, destroying one, and then backing off.  
  
"Its no good they'll get you!" said Herrose then came a explosion from the Fed. Gear and pushed all the gears back.  
  
"Were not going anywhere. We must fall back!" said a pilot.  
  
"No!!!" said Herrose.  
  
"Captain! Incoming transmission!"  
  
"Call cease fire" said Herrose. "What is it?"  
  
The transmission came in. "This is the high command of the Indus troops.  
  
Surrender yourself and we'll spare your precious Earth."  
  
"Give us time!" said Herrose  
  
"You have an hour"  
  
"Form up you're lazy butts! Ok. Tell the president we need an evacuation of Earth. Second of all, tell him to send up more gears!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Back in Washington DC.  
  
"Mr. President! This is directly from the Captain of the Gears."  
  
The President took the piece of paper given to him and read it silently.  
  
"With your orders, we need to evacuate Earth. The Indus have a deadly weapon that even I don't know about. I know this because they're leader threatens the destruction of earth. For the safety of the people we must move to the Moon. I know that's where most of the Indus are, but we can destroy them. You need to go dig up a certain gear in Washington, D.C., find the middle of the town where the two main streets cross and dig, then put it on a transport and bring it with us. That certain gear will affect the future ahead."  
  
"Well," said the President, "You heard the man! Go dig!"  
  
They sent a gigantic digging machine to that specific location and dug till they saw the gear appear.  
  
"It's scraps of mobile suit!" said one of the diggers  
  
"It is more than that. That is one of the five legendary Mobile Suits used in the wars against OZ. It is called a Gundam."  
  
He looked up and it was Trowa Barton, but age had made him unrecognizable.  
  
"That one Gundam is to powerful for you to handle. None of you can handle it. Not even me."  
  
"How do you know about these, Gundams?" said an onlooker.  
  
"I have piloted one of the five Gundams! Back when I was 16."  
  
"Liar! No 16 year old boy would pilot a Gundam!" said the crowd.  
  
"Don't believe me! I will show you!" Then Trowa runs off.  
  
"Get the mobile suit out of under the ground!"  
  
Back at the White House.  
  
"Mr. President the gear has been loaded onto a transport and is ready for departure."  
  
"Good. Prepare for evacuation of Earth. Tell the world this! I don't want a bloody massacre" said the President.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Back in space.  
  
"Your time is up! Surrender or your earth will be blown to bits!"  
  
"Fine we surrender!" said Herrose, "After you make us! Die you assholes!"  
  
The Federation gears swarmed to the front line, firing bullets everywhere.  
  
"Fine. You give no choice but to destroy Earth. Open the bay doors" said the Indus leader.  
  
"Roger"  
  
Then on the Indus's biggest ship, the front started to open up.  
  
"Is that their deadly weapon?" said a Fed. Pilot.  
  
"I don't know but it probably is. Ok. Red squad, Blue squad form up. Get your rocket launchers and mines. Charge at that one ship and try to blow it out of the sky" said Herrose.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The Herrose's gears, charged at the main ship. While they attacked, the transports form Earth were leaving for the moon.  
  
"All you other gears, guard the transports!"  
  
"Roger that"  
  
Then this one transport came up and had something in it.  
  
"What the hell is that? Is that the enemies?" said a Fed. Pilot.  
  
"Nope and it sure isn't one either. I fight for the Federation pilot!" said Trowa piloting Heavy Arms-S, his new Gundam.  
  
"It's a Gundam!"  
  
"Yahh, no duh. Lets go kick some ass!"  
  
"You got that right!"  
  
Meanwhile, when Herrose troops were moving forward,  
  
"Sir, the main ship is charging up for a shot at Earth. We're too late!"  
  
"No! Hurry!" said Herrose  
  
"Your too late" says an Indus pilot as Herrose came up and slashed his head off with his sword.  
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
"Sir!" said the pilot with his gear pointing at the main ship.  
  
"Maybe we should get out of here. Retreat!"  
  
But it was too late. The blast came from a ray gun inside the main ships hangar doors killing Herrose and his gears but Heavy Arms-S made it out alive.  
  
"No! I.was.too.late" then Herrose's gear blew up.  
  
The ray then fired at the Earth and hit, making a line of fire grow along the Earth's surface. The Indus gears and ships then retreated back to the moon.  
  
"I'm taking command now!" said Trowa.  
  
"Who says you can?" said a pilot.  
  
"The Earth is going to explode. Ok, all I want of you guys is a full retreat to the moon."  
  
"To the moon!?! The Indus are there!"  
  
"We will defeat them! I promise! Only if the other Gundam was unburied and another has the strength to pilot it we will be victorious."  
  
"You sacrifice the people of the Federation on this Gundam and person?"  
  
"What else is there to do? Oh no! We must retreat quickly! The Earth is going to explode. We must retreat to MC #2 on the moon."  
  
"Call the retreat!" said another pilot.  
  
The Federation ships and gears retreated to MC #2 (Moon City #2 also known as Massases because the Indus mass murdered half the people there). But on the other side of the moon is MC #5 (also known as Indu, Indus's capital city).If the Gundam of Destruction is back, is there a person to pilot? All hope of the Federation rest upon its fate.  
  
GUNDAM WING REBIRTH  
  
Next Episode,  
  
The Federation makes it to Massases safely but is the city safe enough. And does Trowa have the right person to pilot the Gundam. Much truth is revealed so watch the next episode.  
  
Episode 2: An Unlikely Enemy  
  
  
  
Please review! I appreciate all reviews. I would like to thank, Shadow my Editor, and Phantom Mist my Co-editor for helping me. In addition, I would like to thank Bustin Dustin my Co-Writer who helped me some. I would like to thank Dunaway Disaster for helping me with some names. 


	2. Episode 2: An Unlikely Enemy

Episode 2: An Unlikely Enemy  
  
The Planet Earth is no more. The Indus had planed this out in the beginning. No one knew that this would happen. Earth finally exploded 1 year after The Battle of Earth. The Unified Federation crumbled into two pieces, (one on the Moon one on S.P.L.- Space Port Liberty the only space station that was a neutral until the Federation assumed control) and the Federation still fought and gained ground in the fight for freedom from the Indus. And on the Moon they battle now.  
  
"I'm down!!!" said one Federation pilot after another.  
  
"Cover me. I'm going to take out the leader" said Peter Fuller, the leader of the 55th Gear Squadron.  
  
"You got it! Covering fire!" said another pilot.  
  
"The Federation will never learn! You will all die!!!" said a Indus pilot.  
  
"Don't bet on it" said Peter, "Die assholes!" then he shot his heavy machine gun at that one Indus gear and destroyed it.  
  
"Another regiment of gears are coming. They keep reinforcing this area" said a Fed. Pilot  
  
"Ok. Fall back!" said Peter.  
  
"Retreat!" said another Fed. Pilot.  
  
Then all the Federation gears fell back to Massases.  
  
"Artillery! Hold the Indus back, while we retreat!" said Peter.  
  
"Yes sir, captain!"  
  
Then the artillery fired while the other gears retreated. That second, Peter got a distress call from a familiar place.  
  
"Captain! Help! We are under attack!" said the person sending the distress call. "Who is sending this call? And where?" said Peter.  
  
"This is Zeke Castalia and I'm in Massases!"  
  
"What!!!" said Peter enraged with anger. "The Indus said they wouldn't attack Massases and we wouldn't attack Indu!"  
  
"Can't really trust the Indus at a time like this. Well, please come over here at." said Zeke cut off my the transmission being cut off probably by an explosion there.  
  
"Damn! They're at Massases!" said Peter.  
  
"What are we going to do captain?" said a Fed. Pilot  
  
"Were going to Massases, and assist the attack!" said Peter  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
In Massases as a supposed Indus terrorist comes in the new capital building while battle rages in the city of Massases, the Federation's only stronghold yet.  
  
One of the enemy's gears pushes down a Federation gear almost crushing the terrorist.  
  
"Geez! My own men almost killed me! Can't they be more careful?!? Well at least I'm inside" says the terrorist.  
  
He walks up to find two Federation guards in the next hall down.  
  
"Can't let them see me. Can't let them find me out" says the terrorist.  
  
He pulls out a pistol and starts putting a silencer on it.  
  
"Nice and easy," says the terrorist and then he jumps out and shoots them both.  
  
"Very simple. If the Federation is this easy to break into, the whole Federation should all be dead!" said the terrorist.  
  
He opens this one door and sees the President of the Federation.  
  
"Hey!" says the President. "Who gave you clearance in here? Get out at once!"  
  
"Not this time Mr. President. Not this time" says the terrorist. "For the Cordons!"  
  
Then the terrorist pushed a button on his side and a big explosion engulfed the building. All the people inside the building and many outside died as well.  
  
People outside watched in fear, because they knew of what special person that was in there.  
  
"The President is dead! The Federation is finished. We should just surrender to the Indus! We do not have a chance."  
  
"Oh shut the hell up! That's all bull. You shouldn't talk like that!" said a woman in the crowd that surrounded the blown up building. "If we give ourselves to the Indus who knows what they'll do to us."  
  
About that time, the Federation reinforcements come in. Peter Fuller, the leader of the group, looks horrified at what happened. But battle raged on as the Federation keeps on losing ground.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there? This is Captain Peter Fuller of the 55th Gear Squadron." Rick looked around then started talking to himself. "Probably no one is here. This place looks deserted."  
  
"Captain! Thank god you're here. We need back up immediately! The Indus are pushing us back farther and farther."  
  
"We're here for you. Were coming immediately."  
  
"Roger that. Out."  
  
He turns his gear towards the other gears.  
  
"Ok. Blue Team, come around eastward, take cover when found enemies, and shoot the heck out of them. Red Team follows me. Go now!"  
  
Then they went off their separate directions. Peter turned on his transmission again.  
  
"Ok, were almost at the battle grounds. Get your rifles out and have your swords on ready."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"But sir," said one of the pilots questioning Peter, "But aren't the Indus's gears armor to strong for our sword?"  
  
"Are you questioning my authority? You heard what I said. Now do it!"  
  
"Yes sir, on the double sir!"  
  
They kept on going until they saw a battle raging on.  
  
"Ok me. This is it" said Peter while he turned his gear forward. "Charge!"  
  
Then they charged out onto the battlefield firing all theirs bullets and missiles.  
  
"For the Federation!" said all the pilots as they battled. About 2 hours the fighting stopped. The enemy retreated to their base.  
  
"Well men, return to base!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
They returned to the Massases base that was still intact. Inside was Heavy Arms-S with its pilot, Trowa, standing right by it. Trowa looked over toward the commander that was walking up to him.  
  
"It's nice that you're fighting on our side but we need you to find somewhere else to move that hunk of junk. We need more room for our gears" said the commander.  
  
"My 'hunk of junk' can take much more damage and has way much fire power than your pitiful gears" said Trowa.  
  
"Now look. You better." said the commander cut off by another man that walked up beside him.  
  
"Gary, its ok. He's with me."  
  
"Oh I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"Ok, thanks" said Trowa confused.  
  
Then the man walked up to Trowa.  
  
"Hey Trowa its been along time."  
  
"D.D.Duo?"  
  
"I'm back!"  
  
  
  
Next Episode,  
  
Duo meets Trowa and they have an interesting talk about the Battle of Earth. The Federation finds out that it was not the Indus that killed the President but it was the Cordons, a ruthless group of people that live on the moon. They decide to attack the Indus with full strength at Indu. All this and more in the next episode.  
  
Episode 3: A Short Alliance 


	3. Episode 3: A Short Alliance

Episode 3: A Short Alliance  
  
The Federation effort in this war, is failing. The Indus, the most powerful military organization at this time, is winning this battle. They have achieved an ultimate plan to strike hard on the weak Federation. But the Cordons, a race of ridiculed people, mostly bounty hunters and terrorist have killed the President. They have only achieved half their goal. The other goal was to kill William Indus, leader of the Indus. With the Federation and the Indus, both without a leader, the Cordons would take the advantage. The Federation secretly got a spy into their base, and have made a plan of their own, called Operation Whitestorm. Operation Whitestorm under Gen. John Barrow, have made the plan to assist the Cordons in attacking the Indus. Soon is the battle, and a short, but secret alliance is now to come.  
OPERATION: WHITESTORM --------- BEGINS  
  
(July 29, AC 221)  
  
Back at the Massases military base, Trowa meets Duo for the first time in almost 25 years. It is amazing how they have just ran into each other like they have.  
  
"Duo, you old sly ass!!! Where have you been?!?!" said Trowa enthusiastically.  
  
"Well.fighting off Indus for fun for about a year. Having a great time!" said Duo exaggerating.  
  
"So, where were you during the Battle of Earth? Were you sitting on your sofa watching tv, again?" laughed Trowa. "Did you figure out we lost?"  
  
"I was fighting in my new Gundam I made. Made it for special purposes like the Indus."  
  
"Really? I was too but I never saw you out there. I thought you were dead."  
  
"You can never kill the God of Death." He looks up at Trowa's Heavy Arms-S. "That your hunk-a-junk?"  
  
"That hunk-a-junk can whoop your ass any day."  
  
"Pardon me?" Duo gives this weird look. Trowa just laughs and walks off. "Hey wait, up!" yells Duo.  
  
"There's a lot we need to talk about. We need to find a secret place."  
  
"I got just the place. Follow me."  
  
(July 2, AC 221)  
  
At the restored Capital building, the Vice president is declared the President of the Federation. His first act as president, he said, was to build up the Gundam, according to the plans of the old president. The reporters are there and they are all getting this on tv.  
  
Duo and Trowa sit at the tv in the secret room, in shock. "The Federation doesn't know what they are doing!! They are going to get themselves killed" says Trowa.  
  
"Yeah, but one thing, I think that I know is going to happen. I had a dream, Trowa. And Heero is alive."  
  
"What?!?! You must be joking."  
  
"No joke, ole' pal. It's the truth, and I think I saw him one day, but when he saw me, he ran away."  
  
"Hmmmm.Now we know. The Federation are in danger. But there is no way they would believe us."  
  
"I have a plan. But first we must assist in Operation: Whitestorm, first. Then we can gain the Federation's trust."  
  
At the Federation's base in Massases, Federation soldiers climb into their gears. The approximate number of gears going to this fight is, 25 Leon suits (A way better upgrade up a Leo and primary manufacturing suits for the Federation) 15 Gasser suits (Heavy artillery suits) 5 Lesion suits (Heavy Firepower Gear). Cordons amount in 10 Leon suits, 10 Gasser suits, and 1 Lesion suit. They wait in formation at the base, and wait for Gen. John Barrow to speak.  
  
"Men and women in the Federation Army. You have come here today, to fight the Indus. But today we will get some help" says Gen. Barrow in a speaking matter from inside his Lesion suit. "We don't know if this is a good idea or not, but more fighting on our side the better. You came here, because you were the elite choices of your fighter groups. You come here to kill the Indus, and to win back our freedom!!!! Long Live the Federation!!!!" yells the General.  
  
"Long Live the Federation!" yells other pilots throughout the base.  
  
"Let's win back our freedom!!!!! Forward!!!" The whole group of Federation gears march out to face the Indus at their main base at Indu, their capital.  
  
"Duke Cordon, it is time for us to attack!" said the Gen. Barrow.  
  
"On my way General." He turned to his gears. "Attack the Indus!!!!" The Cordons gears charge toward the near-by Indus base, Indu.  
  
At Indu, the Indus pick up gear signals from the Cordon area. "Sir, gears from the Cordons" said the radar postman. He looked toward William. "They are coming here."  
  
"Get all our gears out, now!!!! We don't want to lose our main base, do we now?"  
  
"No sir!!! Get all gears out, and ready to go! This is Red Alert!!! Launch all gears!!!"  
  
Soon enough the Federation was there an they started attacking the base, head on.  
  
"Gasser's, fire at the base directly! Leon's, guard the Gassers, but when any gears are approaching, destroy them. Lesion's, stay in the back and wait for my instructions" said Gen. Barrow.  
  
Then the Indus's gears came out, all of them, Axon suits (and primary manufacturing suits for the Indus). The Leon gears moved forward to take on the Axon suits, and they were actually winning.  
  
About then, Duo's Deathscythe-K and Trowa's Heavy Arms-S had just made it and started to attack the Indus.  
  
"Killin' time!!!" yelled Trowa.  
  
"The God of Death is back!" Duo took out his scythe and charged at a Axon and chopped off its right arm and then split it in half. Trowa started firing its Gatling machine guns everywhere, spreading bullets all over the Indus frontline.  
  
"Gasser suits, Fire!!!!" said Gen. Barrow. The Gasser suits had two big guns on top of both their shoulder sections. Out of them came a big beam ray and fired constantly at the Indus base.  
  
The ground shakes inside the Indus base. William Indus takes cover. He gets to a radio port and says, "Cover my retreat."  
  
"Sir!" says a Federation pilot. "They're retreating."  
  
"Good, we've won" said Gen. Barrow. "Hey, where'd those Gundams go?"  
  
Up in the sky, Trowa and Duo fly away in their Gundams, after a good fight against the Indus.  
  
OPERATION: WHITESTORM --------- SUCCESS  
Next Episode,  
  
Duo and Trowa come back from Operation: Whitestorm to here that the New Gundam is going to be built, and it'll only take a matter of days, to build. But something strange happens, the New Gundam, when finally built, gets stolen. All this and more on the next episode.  
  
Episode 4: Stolen Gundam 


	4. Episode 4: Stolen Gundam

Episode 4: Stolen Gundam  
  
(Short chapter) (Ohhh! Kill me!)  
  
The Federation came back with a hard blow. Operation Whitestorm, the head- on attack at Indu, by the Cordons and the Federation was a huge success. With the Federation coming back, the Indus are crumbling. Leaving what they have behind, they retreat all they way, on the other side of the moon. The Federation is under way of building the Gundam of destruction back. And if Duo is right about Heero really being alive, what will happen to the Gundam...  
  
(July 2, AC 221)  
  
Heavy Arms-S and DeathscytheK land down at the Massases military base. The commander of the base, Gary, comes out to see where they've been.  
  
"Where have you been? If you have gone out to battle in Operation Whitestorm, I must have you leave this base. Immediately" said Gary.  
  
"No we haven't" said Duo. "We've gone out on the training grounds. And what is Oper..."  
  
"Don't give me that, Duo. You know about the operation. Its not like no one doesn't. Even civilians know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know" said Duo with a huge remark. He kinda smiled then him and Trowa walked off to get something to eat. They went to a burger house across the street and went inside.  
  
"This way," said the waitress and she showed them to their seats. "There you are."  
  
"Thanks" said Trowa.  
  
They sat down at a 3-chair table. Their table was near the corner of the building. High up in the corner was a tv, that was showing footage from Operation Whitestorm. They occasionally saw their Gundams.  
  
"You know," Duo whispered, "Gary is gonna find out about us."  
  
"Yeah. We're gonna be in deep shit."  
  
"Now a Special Report" said the tv monitor. "The new mobile suit is finished. The so-called Gundam is reported finished and needs few more details."  
  
There was a silence between them both.  
  
A man with a black jacket and a hood over his head walks in. He asks to sit with Duo and Trowa. He says he personally know them both. The waitress seats him with Duo and Trowa.  
  
"You see what came on tv? Yeah, I'm going to steal it" the black jacket man asked.  
  
"Yeah right. Why are you even here? You couldn't steal that Gundam. Heero would probably get to it first" said Duo.  
  
The man was shocked.  
  
"I never heard that word in a long time" said the man, shocked.  
  
"What? Heero?" Duo said confused.  
  
"Yeah. I remember, it was in AC 196. He saved us from Mariemaia."  
  
"How do you know it was Heero??"  
  
"I have my ways. I'm stealing the Gundam tomorrow. If you want to stop me, go right ahead, but you can't and won't."  
  
"How are you sure, that you can even get into their secret base?" said Trowa.  
  
"I can. You watch me. It'll be big on reports."  
  
"I will."  
  
The man walked up and out of the restaurant. The door came back in a big crash.  
  
"He was creepy" said Trowa.  
  
"I think that was Heero" said Duo, seriously.  
  
Trowa starts laughing. "I think you need a doctor."  
  
Duo punched Trowa in the face. "You best shut up."  
  
"Ok, sorry. Sorry" he said as he wiped the blood from his nose.  
  
(July 3, AC 221)  
  
It was early in the morning. Duo woke up in a shock. He banged his head on a light when he got up. He got up out of his bead, and turned on the tv.  
  
"I hope that dude was right."  
  
The tv came on. A special report came on.  
  
"This is a special report. The new prototype Gundam...has been stolen" said the newscaster.  
  
Duo blankly stared at the tv. "It's Heero or it's some Indus spy" he said in his head.  
  
"The Federation have no clue how it was stolen or where it is at the time being. The Indus deny any claim to stealing it, but the Federation say they do not fully believe their enemies. The Gundam was stolen without a trace. No one was killed in this incident or injured either."  
  
Duo changed the channel. He kept on changing it but the same thing was on. He turned of his tv.  
  
"I wonder where Heero is right now."  
Next Episode,  
  
Duo finds out, to who really stole the Gundam. He shocked about his answer, but then he finds out why he did it. Trowa goes on a alone mission to take out a Indus outpost, but it proves to be a grave mistake. All this and more on the next episode...  
  
Episode 5: Secrets of a Dark Past 


	5. Episode 5: Secrets of a Dark Past

Episode 5: Secrets of a Dark Past  
  
(July 3, AC 221)  
  
Trowa and Duo come back from the battle at Indu, to talk to a man, that said he would steal the newly made Gundam. And he was right. He did.  
  
"Trowa, Trowa come here!" came a distingue voice in a bedroom.  
  
"Yes Duo, I already know about it" said Trowa from Duo's kitchen.  
  
"You think it's Heero?" Duo replied.  
  
"I'm not too sure. If he could get into a heavily guarded base like that, and sneak out with a Gundam, yeah it could be him."  
  
"Sneak out?! He blew a whole in the side of the base and flew out!"  
  
Trowa starts laughing. Duo changes in his room and meets Trowa in the kitchen, while he cooks breakfast.  
  
"Where would my stomach be, with out you, Trowa?" laughed Duo.  
  
"In hell, I suppose" Trowa said.  
  
"If that was a insult, that was not funny, but if that wasn't, that's even crueler!"  
  
They both pause. (You here boiling sounds in the background) "Well?" asked Trowa. "You gonna eat, or all this food going to waist?"  
  
"Hey! Wait a sec!"  
  
(1 Hour later)  
  
Up in space, the new Gundam, rockets by and to a near by space station. He lands in the hangar of the small orbiting station. The Gundam parks and the mysterious pilot jumps out and into a door. He walks down a hall and into this big room where a big chair is behind a huge desk.  
  
"I brought back the Gundam" said the mysterious pilot.  
  
"Good. Anything else I need to know?" said the man behind the desk.  
  
"Well...I ran into #2 and #3."  
  
"What?!? They are still alive?!?"  
  
"Yes sir, they are."  
  
"Kill them immediately. While you are in doing that, you can blow the whole city up with them in it too."  
  
"Yes my lord. As you wish." He lowered his head and walked out of the room and to the Gundam.  
  
While that, a lonely mobile suit flies up to the base and starts machine gunning it with it's double machine gun.  
  
"Show's them" said the pilot in a black jacket.  
  
The mysterious pilot in the hangar sees all this going on. "What? That's a Serpent Custom?! How'd he get a hold of one of those? Well, I should teach him a lesson, with my new weapon." He gets in and flies out to engage the attacker.  
  
The pilot in the Serpent sees the Gundam. "Mission Objective sighted. I'm going in!" He fires his machine guns and then fires some rockets at the Gundam.  
  
"Agh. I'm tired of this rookie!" He takes out double beam sabers and charges at him. He swings and swings, and cuts off the Serpent's left arm. He charges more aggressively and keeps dodging his beam sabers. "This technique looks familiar."  
  
"Geez, I remember this style of combat. Hey! It's Quatre." He turns on his comm. link and begins talking. "Is that you Quatre, you old hag?"  
  
"Yes, it is, but your going to regret ever saying that, Heero Yuy."  
  
"You're going to die!" he screamed as he charged at Quatre and rammed him into the space station. The space station went to a overload and is going to explode.  
  
"Get out of there, Quatre!" yelled Heero.  
  
"I'll be coming."  
  
The station exploded and fire engulfed the Gundam and quickly boosted toward Heero and started to swing his sabers again. He cut of the Serpent's right leg and soon it began falling toward the moon. Quatre followed and moved his beam saber so he could drive it right down the middle of the Serpent. He got speed and slid his saber right through the middle of it. But Heero has escaped and landed somewhere in the middle of the moon.  
  
Quatre's Gundam landed on the moon's surface. He looked around for Heero, from where he is. He couldn't find him. "Sooner or later, I'll join them" he said  
  
Heero got up from the ground. He looked up to see Quatre blast off in the other direction. "Damn. He's almost gotten better than me. Oww." He started to hurt in his upper arm/shoulder. "Gotta get some help." He starts walking off toward a small town close by.  
  
(2 Hours Later)  
  
Duo is sleeping on his couch. Trowa bust in through the door.  
  
"Duo! Duo! Wake up!" he screamed.  
  
"What? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" replied Duo with a sleepy tone.  
  
"The Indus are attacking a small villages near their new main bases! We gottta hurry!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm coming."  
  
They ran out the door and to the Massases base and got in their Gundam and took off, followed by 5 Leon suits and a Lesion suit.  
  
"By the looks of it, the Federation are running out of resources, or they just don't want to help" said Duo as he flies toward the villages.  
  
"What needs help is the Federation. A savior" replied Trowa. "Were helping, but it's not really doing that much good."  
  
"Yeah, your right."  
  
They reached the villages and Indus Axon suits were destroying these hopeless villages. You can hear screams even inside a mobile suit. Trowa started pelting the Axon's with machine gun, while Duo was doing a good job slicing them up also.  
  
But then, right when Trowa was firing his machine gun down a street at a Axon suit further ahead, he saw something.  
  
"Duo, I see something!" said Trowa.  
  
"So.what is it?" Duo said.  
  
"Somebody waving at me. I'll take a closer look." He got in closer with his camera and saw it was Heero. "Holy Shit! It's Heero!!"  
  
"Kidding me, aren't you?"  
  
"I sware!" Trowa knelt down and put him in the hand of the Gundam. "I'll bring him back to Massases."  
  
"Gottcha. I'll kill some more Axon suits" said Duo as he sliced another Axon suit.  
  
Trowa made it back to Massases and knelt down again and unfolded his hand. Heero jumped out.  
  
"Thanks back there, Trowa" he said.  
  
"Heero, what the hell?! Everyone thought you were dead?!?!" Trowa replied with a yell.  
  
"I thought I was too. I thought I was too."  
Next episode,  
  
Trowa finds the real Heero, and Heero tells all about his battle. He talks about the forthcoming battles. Right during that all, the Indus attack Massases on revenge on Indu. All that and more on the next episode...  
  
Episode 6: We All Live 


	6. Episode 6: Battle of the Gundams

Episode 6: Battle of the Gundams  
  
Heero is alive. Even though Duo didn't know if he stole the Gundam or not, he still was glad that he wasn't dead. Trowa was also happy, but Heero wasn't the one happy. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. Duo and Trowa put him on their couch and he slept for awhile. While he was sleeping they started talking.  
  
"Thank god, he's alive" said Duo. "And I thought he died in the Battle of Earth."  
  
"He always escapes some way or another. You know that?" replied Trowa.  
  
"Yeah." He glances at Heero. "You think he stole the Gundam?"  
  
"If he stole the Gundam, he would still have the Gundam."  
  
"Yeah, your probably right. He's not that kind of person to lose a Gundam like that."  
  
"Yeah, but he'll still suicide it."  
  
Duo nodded. He went over to the tv. "I think I know how Heero got to that village." He turned it on.  
  
There was a reporter at that village and he was talking about a battle in the sky.  
  
"Several people saw the Stolen Gundam and a old MS fighting in space. About that time the Indus attacked this village I'm in. Some Federation gears came and destroyed most of the opposing gears, but had some casualties. The Stolen Gundam landed on the moon about 20 minutes ago, but took off toward north, to Massases. All people living in or near Massases please take cover."  
  
Duo turned the tv off. "Its coming this way. We got to hurry!"  
  
"Lets go!" said Trowa. "Heero will be fine."  
  
(July 4, AC 221)  
  
Quatre flies toward Massases, in doing god knows what, probably a battle against Duo and Trowa.  
  
"Where is he? I hate the damn asshole, always gonna get us killed" Quatre said. He looked ahead and Heavyarms-S and DeathscytheK coming straight toward him. "Aha, they come for battle, eh? I guess I'll have to finish them off myself!"  
  
"It's the Stolen Gundam!" yelled Duo.  
  
"But who's piloting it?" Trowa asked, confused.  
  
"Today is the day you die, Duo!" yelled Quatre.  
  
"What who is that? Tell me! I'll cut you up to size if you don't!"  
  
"Ahhh Duo, you forget a friend if you don't see their face?" On Duo's monitor he saw Quatre, in is early 40's. "Remember now?"  
  
"Quatre!! Why'd you steal the Gundam?! Why are you attacking us?!"  
  
"Ask yourself that, Duo. You'll be dead in a second!"  
  
A Gundam came up behind Duo and put his beamsaber around his neck.  
  
"Wufei!!! What are you doing!!!" yelled Duo as he turned around and saw Wufei's Gundam.  
  
"Killing you."  
  
With a swift stroke, the beam saber cut off Deathscythe's head, and it started falling down to the moon. Then it hit the moon, not much damage on the crash but it did leave quite a crater there.  
  
"Now whose shall die next?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Damn you! Die!" yelled Trowa, as he started firing his gatling machine guns. After awhile of that, he opened up his rocket chamber and fired all his rockets. Most went after Wufei, and only some got Quatre. Wufei's Gundam, Nataku Omega, was severely damaged. Quatre's Gundam, Stolen Gundam or SMS-001 sustained minimal damage.  
  
"I've had enough" said Wufei.  
  
"Not on my watch, no!" said Trowa as he charged Wufei. New upgrades gave Trowa's Heavyarms-S double blades, only if he lost his machine guns. He dropped his gatling machine guns, which were empty, and drew his double blades and attacked Wufei. Wufei's beam saber, which was drained of power from precise missile attacks, was useless. He unleashed his Dragon Fang, which launched right at Trowa. Trowa took the time to flip 360 degrees left and cut the Dragon Fang in half with his right-hand blade. He then was close; he made his blades slice an X on the front of Nataku Omega front armor. Than he thrusted both his blades up his armor again. Nataku started to fall down to the moon like Duo had done before.  
  
"Wufei! We need the antidote fast!" yelled Quatre.  
  
"Huh? What are they talking about Trowa?" Duo said.  
  
"I don't know." Trowa thought for a moment. "Quatre, your not getting away that easy!" He charged toward the Stolen Gundam.  
  
Quatre took out a large beam sword, as he charged toward Trowa. He used a extra boost that gave him an advantage, and sliced off Heavyarms right arm. Trowa was doomed. He still charged at Quatre.  
  
"Trowa, your gonna die! Get out of there!" yelled Duo.  
  
As Quatre was about to cut Heavyarms in half, and kill him, he stopped. Trowa took that opportunity to take out his blade to slice of it arms, but the Stolen Gundam was way to precious, and the Federation would have their ass.  
  
"Quatre what's wrong?" yelled Trowa.  
  
Quatre had fainted in his Gundam. So had Wufei. Trowa went over to the Stolen Gundam, and started carrying it slowly down to the ground. He then went out to the Stolen Gundam and blasted opened the front entrance to the Gundam, and saw Quatre unconscious. He then took Quatre and went back to his Gundam.  
  
"I'll have to give it back sometime" said Trowa.  
  
"Talking to yourself again, Trowa" said Duo as he coughed.  
  
"Duo, you alright down there?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Little scratches and bruises. No big."  
  
"Come on, we got to hide these Gundams. How bout that crater over there. It'll be found soon, so we got to act fast!"  
  
"Yeah, you do that. I got to get Wufei, ok. Hold on."  
  
As Duo went to go get Wufei, Nataku Omega lifted off.  
  
"What the...?!?!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Thanks for the battle. Now I must go" Wufei said as he flew off toward space.  
  
"Trowa...we have a problem" said Duo.  
  
"He doesn't matter now, c'mon we got to get out of here!"  
  
"Roger that."  
  
They both flew off toward Massases.  
  
Near the reminisce of Earth, is Wufei flying toward a asteroid. As he drew near it, a door opened and Wufei landed his Gundam in the hangar that doors opened. As is Gundam stopped and the doors behind him close, he jumped out and went through many mazes of hallways and finally opened a door and walked inside and sat down in a chair. A desk was in front of him and a man sitting in it. The man's chair was facing the wall.  
  
"Sir" Wufei said.  
  
"What happen at Zeddi 2 Base?"  
  
"It was...destroyed."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
"Ahhh, the legendary Heero Yuy. I heard of him before, from my parents."  
  
"They were good people..." Wufei said cut off by the other man.  
  
"No they weren't! They were a disgrace! If you talk like that about my parents again, I will have you killed!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Next Episode,  
  
Trowa and Duo capture Quatre and bring him back to health. To their surprise, Quatre remember some vital information to the whereabouts of the organization Wufei is working with. Then Duo and Trowa go get the Stolen Gundam, but it was stolen itself by rebels who started to pick a fight with Duo. All that and more on the next episode.  
  
Episode 7: The Black Knights 


	7. Episode 7: The Black Knights

Episode 7: The Black Knights  
  
Quatre is stirred back to health. After Trowa's and Duo's battle with Quatre and Wufei, all the pilots were back. Heero was still unconscious. Who is the new evil that arises in space? Who was Quatre, and is Wufei working for?  
  
(July 5, AC 221)  
  
Quatre dosed around like he was drunk. He looked at things that were blurry and now weren't. Then he saw two faces. They got near him. They looked at him strangely. Then one of them raised its hand and slapped him.  
  
"Quatre knock out of it!" said Duo as he slapped his face.  
  
"Duo, watch out. He could still be evil. He could try to kill you or something" said Trowa.  
  
Quatre then got up. He put a hand on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Duo?" he said with a slow voice.  
  
"Quatre! You're alive! But we already knew that!" said Duo.  
  
"And Trowa? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, my friend. Welcome back."  
  
"Where have I been? Where are we? Are...are we even on the Earth?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Oh no. He doesn't know" Trowa said to Duo. "The hard way to put this, but, I think you were responsible for the destruction of the Earth."  
  
"The Earth? Is destroyed? But how?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well, the Indus, their ship, destroyed it. With one shot too. The damn Federation getting on the nerves of our enemies!" yelled Duo.  
  
"Quatre, do you remember anything before we got you" asked Trowa.  
  
"Well, I think I remember this one part. I saw Wufei. He was screaming at people. He looked like he was shot. A body was on the ground, the head separated from the body. The room was almost dark. There was only one light on. Then I don't remember."  
  
"Have you talked to us before?"  
  
"Yes, I remember a dinner. The two of you were there. I talked about the Gundam and I left."  
  
"So you stole the Stolen Gundam?"  
  
"I think, no, wait. Yes I did. But it was all fuzzy. I remember not wanting to do it, but my body controlled me too."  
  
"Was there any secret base of any kind?"  
  
"The Earth."  
  
"What?!" said Duo with shock.  
  
"Was it in an asteroid?" asked Trowa.  
  
"I don't know. I'll show you!" Quatre said but then he fell down on a couch.  
  
"Let him rest, Duo. He'll show us in a couple days. If he's not lying to us."  
  
"Quatre, lying? You got the wrong guy. That guy never tells a lie. If he says its near the Earth. We'll go there."  
  
(July 6, AC 221)  
  
Trowa woke up about 6 a.m (earth time) and went over to Duo and pushed him and he woke up.  
  
"What the hell do you want," said Duo looking at his clock, "At 6 o' clock in the morning."  
  
"We need to go fetch the Stolen Gundam and return it" replied Trowa.  
  
"Damn them. They shouldn't have a Gundam in the first place."  
  
Trowa and Duo flew out in Duo's Deathscythe-K to the battlefield that occurred two nights ago. Then they saw that the Gundam was not there.  
  
"Fuck it! The Indus stole the Gundam!!!" yelled Duo.  
  
"The Federation doesn't have it, so the Indus has to have it. Maybe the Cordons, but they don't come around here in these remote regions.  
  
Then from nowhere, out comes the Gundam, intact in all. Then it pulled out it's beam saber and charged at Duo.  
  
"Hold on Trowa. If he wants a fight, he'll die bloody and the damn well those Indus should!" said Duo as he turned on his scythe and charged toward the Stolen Gundam. Duo swung first but the Stolen Gundam blocked. He pushed Duo scythe off and tried to stab Duo but he moved out of the way and swung around his scythe and it scratched the right arm of the Gundam. The Stolen Gundam packed off and then pursued to attack again.  
  
"Aww man, he is a dead one!" said Duo.  
  
The Stolen Gundam then found a hidden beam rifle hid behind his leg. He pulled it out and started firing it at Duo. Duo charged not affected by the bullets and then swung and cut the beam rifle in half. The Stolen Gundam then packed off again. He turned on his comm. link and started to talk.  
  
"You have clearly one the fight. I am new with this Gundam, for I have found it near here" said the pilot.  
  
"If you do not know, that belong to the Federation, and you must hand it over" said Trowa.  
  
"You are not a Federation soldier, I can tell with the Gundam you fight with. The only Gundam they have, is the one I'm piloting right now. You must be rebels as well."  
  
"You are rebels! I thought the Gundam was in the hand of the Indus. That is certainly good news to here."  
  
"My name is Neosho Akiyashi, and I'm the commander of the 21st Black Knight Squadron."  
  
Right when he said that, 5 gears came out behind the hills. 1 Lesion suit and 4 Leon suits.  
  
"Nice force, you have there" said Trowa. "Have you been taking on the Indus all alone?"  
  
"We had 7 in our squadron," Neosho said looking behind him at a fellow gear, "Now we have 6 pilots, one of them dying to a Indus ace, known as the 'Dark Phantom.'"  
  
"Hey! I could kill a ace any day!" yelled Duo.  
  
"Who is the other person with you?" asked Neosho.  
  
"I'm the pilot who fought you and kicked your ass!" Duo yelled again.  
  
"Well, we'll have to fight again someday, jackass"  
  
Duo smirked.  
  
"And one more thing. Don't mind if we take this Gundam for some Indus killing."  
  
"Sure" said Trowa. "The Federation does not need Gundams. Gundams are not for Indus either. See you soon."  
  
"The same for you" Neosho said as he told his group to leave and they went away.  
  
"What a punch of rebel jackasses!" said Duo.  
  
"Maybe they'll save your ass someday."  
  
"I guarantee that will never happen!"  
  
Next episode,  
  
Trowa, Duo, and Quatre leave toward the secret asteroid base and they battle Wufei. A new enemy comes to battle them three. As they start to lose, some one not expected came and surprised everyone. All that and more on the next episode.  
  
Episode 8: The Wind Cometh 


	8. Episode 8: The Wind Cometh

Episode 8: The Wind Cometh  
  
The battle for the moon is long from over. But Duo and Trowa, find men who hate both sides of the group and attacks the Indus. Trowa wishes in the end that they would fight the final battle against the Indus. Quatre recovers, and tells vital clues to the whereabouts of the secret enemy base, that Wufei is with.  
  
(July 7, AC 221)  
  
Trowa, Duo, and Quatre sneaked into Massases gear base. They crept inside and got Quatre in a 'Lesion' Heavy Firepower Gear and Trowa and Duo jumped on the side. Once the soldiers found out, the Lesion suit flew out of the base. They stopped and picked up Deathscythe and Heavyarms in the outskirts of the city. They headed toward the Earth.  
  
"Quatre, are you sure you can fight?" asked Duo.  
  
"Yes, I can" he replied.  
  
"Are you telling us the right location?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Ohhh shit yeah, he's telling the right direction. Here comes Wufei!" Duo yelled.  
  
Nataku Omega charged at them with two beam sabers. He was definitely ready for a fight that day. "I will not let you go any further!" yelled Wufei. Behind him came out 3 Indus Axon suits.  
  
"The Indus?" said Duo.  
  
"No. They hate the Indus as well as the Federation do" said Quatre.  
  
"Duo. Let me take Wufei! I have something to finish" said Trowa.  
  
Duo and Quatre headed to take out the Axon suits, while Trowa and Wufei starred at each other for a while. Then Wufei charged forward. Trowa, with more ammunition from the previous battle, fired his gatling machine guns at him. Wufei pressed forward. Trowa dropped his left gatling guns, and took out his left blade, with his right machine guns still on. He continued the fire the right guns, and then charged at Wufei. Wufei swung down, and the across, but Trowa swung around and went left and got off his hand with one beam saber. He dropped his blade and grabbed the saber. He then dropped his other gatling gun.  
  
"Now, we can finish this off" said Trowa.  
  
"The final battle?" asked Wufei.  
  
"This will be the last one!" yelled Trowa as he charged at Wufei.  
  
In the meantime, Duo and Quatre destroyed the Axon suits which they found out were dolls. Then from an asteroid far back out came a mobile suit.  
  
"Look! It's not a gear!" said Duo as he pointed toward it.  
  
"Oh no. He is going to kill you. I forgot about him. This is your last day alive" Quatre said. In the background, the mobile suit lit up red eyes then blasted off toward Duo. In a near 5 seconds he was almost next to Duo. Duo took out his scythe and saw that the mobile suit looked familiar. It was a new Tallgeese version.  
  
"Zechs? Is that you?!"  
  
"No, my fellow pilot. I am your worst nightmare!" he said as he took out a huge beam saber and swung at Duo. Duo barely having the strength to block it, barely does, and then blocks another swing. The new Tallgeese then goes around him and tries to cut him in two but Deathscythe turns around and the beam saber only cuts off part of his cloak.  
  
"Aww dude, you just pissed the God of Death off."  
  
"Well I hope he fights better than he does right now."  
  
Duo then fakes the swings and then swings at him scratching off a part off his left leg. The new Tallgeese then charges at the Deathscythe and then takes his huge sword and cuts Deathscythe in half. Duo escapes and lands on a asteroid and hides for his life.  
  
"Is there anyone in this world who can challenge me and the Tallgeese IV!!! Is there now Gundam who can destroy its might! I am the pilot that no one can beat..."  
  
"Except for me."  
  
"What?!?" said the pilot in the Tallgeese. Their was another mobile suit coming this way. It was the Tallgeese III.  
  
"Zechs!!!" Duo yelled.  
  
"I am back. And I am here to save you even if I have to kill you" said Zechs.  
  
"You were never better than me! I always was better!" said the other pilot.  
  
"You stole my mobile suit, that I made! Tallgeese IV rightfully belong to me!"  
  
"It is mine now. Ever since you deserted me, I took with me and claimed it as my own. It is mine now, and you cannot change the inevitable."  
  
"You left and stole Tallgeese! You could have stayed with us, son"  
  
"Son?!?" said Duo.  
  
"He is my son. Milliardo Peacecraft son of Zechs Marquise."  
  
"I no longer consider you my father anymore. Where is mom? What did you do with my mother?!"  
  
"She's back at our home still at the Mars base."  
  
"I hate you! I hate you so much!" said Milliardo as he charged at Zechs. Milliardo takes out his beam saber as Zechs does also. They charge at each other, and both swing at each other, resulting in a stalemate. Milliardo then tries to use fire whip on Zech's feet, but Zechs uses Tallgeese III's rose whip and grabs his whip and throws Milliardo at an asteroid.  
  
"Stop this nonsense, Milliardo! Come back with me!" said Zechs.  
  
"Never!" he yelled and flew off the other direction.  
  
"Quatre," Duo said, "Come pick me up over here." Quatre came over and Duo went into the Lesion suit. "Hey? Where is Trowa?"  
  
In the distance the battle between Trowa and Wufei still continues, with both of them suffering damages. Trowa the blocks Wufei's attack and then he counters and cuts off his left hand.  
  
"Awwww!" yells Wufei. "You haven't one yet!" Even with the loss of a arm he attacks Trowa with his beam saber. At first Trowa blocks but then he loses Wufei and can't find. When it was to late, Trowa turned around and got stabbed in the torso. He fell back.  
  
"Looks like I have one the battle!" said Wufei. "You were always the weaker one."  
  
"Don't underestimate your guard!!!" yelled Trowa as he quickly with the last of his power drew his beam saber and went for the kill down the middle, but Wufei turned his saber back on and cut Heavyarms in half.  
  
"Ahhhhh. May I rest in peace" he said. The Heavyarms blew up into nothing.  
  
"NOOO!!!!!!! You bastard!!!!" yelled Duo.  
  
"I would kill you pathetic gear, but I must go catch up with my master" Wufei said as he flew off.  
  
"God dammit! He's dead because of me! Fuck you, Wufei!"  
  
Next Episode,  
  
Duo grieves the loss for Trowa, and so does Quatre. Heero wakes up from being unconscious and finds out of Trowa's death. He steals Tallgeese III and goes out to search for Wufei to put a end to his evil deeds. Zechs is alive and he has an evil son who wants to kill him. When Duo thinks he has lost all hope for rebuilding his Gundam, he finds something amazing. All that and more on the next episode.  
  
Episode 9: The Long Road to Peace 


End file.
